Decisions, decisions
by CPegasus
Summary: at Joey's groundhog day party, both Duke and Tristan confess their love for Serenity. now she has to choose between them by the Domino High Valentine's Dance! really light, shojou romance, rating to be safe
1. Groundhog's Day Deadline

Konichiiwa minna-san! Yup, yet another shortie for me. Well, maybe this one won't be that short, but it's another new fic anyway. I decided that I wanted to write a Serenity/? fic because I think I definitely know who she really likes, but this way people are gonna have to read till the end in order to find out who she ends up with ^^' so basically it's a total cliffie till the end, even if it doesn't feel like it. I thought that to fit Serenity's character, I'd make this a nice, light, airy, shojou romance. So if you're into that kind of thing, read on, mon ami.  
  
*******************************  
  
Dear Diary 2-2-04  
  
I guess I should have seen this coming a long time ago, but I didn't. It must have started a while ago, but for me, it all began earlier today at Joey's Groundhog Day party (don't ask me why . . . sometimes I think Joey's just a little strange).  
  
I was talking to Tea during the party and Duke came up to me and asked if we could talk . . .  
  
"Serenity," he said, once we were over in the corner, away from everyone else, "I really like you."  
  
"I like you too, Duke." I said, not exactly getting what he was trying to say.  
  
"No, ah, what I mean is, um," he blushed just a little and started rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd really like it if you'd, ya know, um, go out with me someti-"  
  
"Devlin you nim-rod! You stole my idea! AGAIN!" Tristan came flying out of nowhere and bowled Duke over. They started pushing and shoving eachother. "And what's with that shy little routine? Since when is the great Duke Devlin afraid of rejection!? You're always goin on about how you could snag any girl you want with your eyes closed!"  
  
"Well gee Mr. Sensitive, it just so happens that SOMETIMES it pays off to be humble. But I'm sure you knew that already." Duke replied sarcastically.  
  
Tristan ignored him and looked at me. "Look Serenity, *I'm* the one who really likes you. Devlin only wants to show he can get someone!"  
  
"That is NOT true!"  
  
"I'm the one who stayed with you at the hospital, right? I've been there for ya since I met you!"  
  
"Oh, well, um, I . . ." I stuttered. Like I said, I should have seen this coming, but I never did.  
  
"Anyway Serenity," Tristan started, having momentarily pushed Duke into the groundhog cake, silencing him, "Before Devlin stole my chance, I was gonna ask you something, so I'm just gonna ask you now."  
  
Muffled shouting came from the cake, but Tristan didn't seem to notice. Well actually, I think he did notice, but he didn't really pay much attention.  
  
"Y'see, there's a Valentine's Day dance at Domino High every year, and I want you to go with me." Tristan grabbed both of my hands, and all I could really do was stand there looking like an idiot. "Serenity, will you be my valentine?"  
  
Duke finally pulled his head out of the thick frosting. "You jerk!" he grabbed my hands out of Tristan's. "Serenity, you should be *my* valentine. I was gonna ask you before, but I didn't get the chance."  
  
"What are you talking about Duke? If you'd REALLY wanted to date her, you'd have found a chance before."  
  
"Oh really? Well then why haven't YOU asked her yet?"  
  
"Um . . . well . . . you first!"  
  
Now Duke also looked a little flustered and embarrassed. "Well . . . Joey wouldn't let me, okay? He kept intercepting my phone calls and screening Serenity's mail. It's kinda creepy, really."  
  
"Well uh, that's my excuse too . . . not your fault man."  
  
"Yours either, dude."  
  
All this time I was just kinda standing there. Oh, I wish I wasn't so shy about this sort of thing! But I agree with both of them . . . I didn't know Joey screened my mail . . . creeeeepy . . .  
  
Anyway, Duke and Tristan both looked back at me, and I kinda had to struggle not to laugh and all the brown Groundhog frosting in Duke's hair . . .  
  
"So what do you say Serenity?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Is it gonna be me or this loser?"  
  
"What loser? You?"  
  
"Guys, don't fight!" I hurried to jump between them before they started fighting again.  
  
"Come on Serenity, which one of us do you like? You've gotta choose!"  
  
"Lay off her Devlin! Give the girl some time!" Tristan turned back to me. "How about this Serenity; you don't have to choose yet, but by the valentine's dance, you're gonna have to pick which of us you're going with, okay?"  
  
Valentine's Day is a little less than 2 weeks away. That should be enough time, right? "Okay," I agreed, "and that means you two will stop fighting, right?"  
  
"Can't promise any-"  
  
"Yes," Tristan answered me, shoving Duke out of the way. "We'll stop fighting when we know your choice. Don't feel too rushed Serenity, we both just want you to be happy."  
  
"Tristan, lay off the crap. You just want *you* to be happy. Serenity, I'm the one who really cares about you. So make sure you make a good decision, okay?"  
  
"O-okay, I'll try."  
  
"That's all we can ask," Tristan said. "Now come on, let's get outta here before Joey finds out the cake's ruined!" Tristan grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from Duke and his chocolate-stained hair before Joey found the mashed groundhog cake.  
  
. . . So that's it, I guess. I've got less than two weeks to decide which one of them I'm going to go to the dance with. I really don't know what to do! I mean, I know they both like me, and I like both of them . . . oh man! What am I supposed to do!?  
  
iSayonara i  
  
Serenity  
  
**********  
  
A/n: sooo, there's your setup. Serenity/Tristan, or Serenity/Duke? You'll have to keep on reading to find out!  
  
Btw, in case anyone had trouble with my format, I'm gonna try explaining it here. Each chapter is an entry in Serenity's diary. Where you see the ". . ." indicates where the flashback begins. There's a bit of opening and closing to each chapter, and that's why I divided the flashback with the dots. If that's too confusing, I'll take suggestions. I'll appreciate all feedback! So please review! 


	2. reflection

Hey again everyone! Thanks for reading. I'm glad my first chapter was interesting enough to keep you interested.  
  
This chapter is a little different from the last one; it's still a diary entry, but there's no flashback. This one is in present tense, but there will be some interruptions for comic relief (namely Joey going nuts, which is quite a lot of fun to write). I'll mark those clearly, so that won't be a problem. The only confusing thing is that during the interruptions, the narration is going to be in third person, rather than the first person I use in the diary. As always, if you have questions, feel free to e-mail or IM me, or ask in a review.  
  
A/n: oh btw, Serenity, Joey and Mrs. Wheeler all live in the same house in this fic for plot purposes. As a blanket excuse, I will say that Joey's dad is hardly a good parent, and Joey and his mom must have made up since Serenity's operation, k? ****  
  
Dear Diary, 2-3  
  
Well obviously, there's not really much else on my mind but what happened yesterday. Yeah, stuff happened in school today but what could have happened to be more important than this? Well . . . okay a lot of things, but what else I'd want to write about? See, there you go.  
  
I probably shouldn't have said I'd decide by Valentine's Day. Less than two weeks is hardly ample time to search my soul. I just said something that would make both of them happy for now, didn't I? I just wanted them to stop fighting! I mean, I really like both of them and I don't want to hurt their feelings, but what should I- ***  
  
"Yo Serenity!"  
  
Serenity sighed and put down her pencil. "What is it Joey?"  
  
"Ya wanna go see that new Jean-Claude Magnum ninja movie with me?"  
  
"But Joey, I thought you hated him now."  
  
"Oh uh . . . yeah well . . . eh, he'll never know. So how bout it Sis?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm busy."  
  
***- do?  
  
I mean, I really do like both of them. Duke is really cute, and everyone else thinks he's so cool. He's always so sweet to me, and he has great ideas for what to do. And well, I know it's selfish, but it's cool that he has his own game shop, and he does make a lot of money. And I know he likes me.  
  
But then there's Tristan too. He's so sweet, and really sincere. I can really tell he means everything he says. He's not as smart as Duke, but he's just as nice, and he is sort of cute too. And he likes me too.  
  
Oh man, this is so hard! How am I supposed to choose between two guys who both like me? I really don't want- ***  
  
Joey poked his head through Serenity's door. "Hey sis, whatcha doin?"  
  
Serenity turned around in her chair. "I'm busy Joey!"  
  
Her brother put up his hands defensively in front of his face and came the rest of the way into the room. "Whoa, whoa, calm down Serenity." He grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards, facing his sister. "What's on yer mind?"  
  
Serenity sighed and put her pencil again. "Well, there's this problem I have . . ."  
  
"Go on, tell ole' Joey all about it!"  
  
"Okay, so these two guys both asked me out to go to the same thing with them, and I don't know which one to go with."  
  
"Heh heh, my little sister's a total guy magnet," Joey smiled. He reached over and ruffled Serenity's hair. "So whadda ya going to with em?"  
  
"The Domino High Valentine's dance," Serenity answered happily. Joey jumped up, tripped over the chair, and recovered quickly.  
  
"Wait a sec! Who are these guys?"  
  
"Tristan and Duke"  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL EM BOTH!!!" Joey ran angrily out of the room. Serenity stared after him for a few seconds, then picked her pencil back up.  
  
***-to hurt either of their feelings.  
  
I would ask Joey what to do, but I just did, and that wasn't any help. I don't think he likes the idea of Tristan liking me all that much. Or Duke, for that matter. Oh well.  
  
I guess I could always ask mom what to do. She told me she respects my judgment, and that I'm allowed to date, so maybe talking to her will be more productive than talking to Joey. ***  
  
Serenity closed and locked her diary, and went downstairs to find her mother cooking the night's dinner.  
  
"Hey mom? I've kinda got a problem."  
  
"Wells sit down sweetie, and tell me about it."  
  
Serenity grabbed a chair from the table and kneeled on it, folding her arms on the counter and letting her long hair fall where it wanted to. "Two guys asked me to go with them to the Domino High School Valentine's Day dance, and I don't know who to go with."  
  
"Well shouldn't you ask Joseph about this? He always helps you out when you have boy trouble."  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"TRISTAN! IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR MY SISTER I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OFF YOUR HAIR AND FORCE YOU TO-"  
  
"He's on the phone."  
  
Mrs. Wheeler looked up from the bowl she was stirring. "Tristan? Joey's friend likes you? Serenity, he's two years older than you!"  
  
"Mom! I told you the dance was at Domino high! And you told me I could choose who I'd go out with!"  
  
Mrs. Wheeler sighed and sprinkled something into a pot on the stove. "Well yes, I suppose I did. Is he one of the boys who asked you to the dance?"  
  
"Yeah." Serenity laid her head on her arms. "And I like him, but I like Duke too. Duke Devlin, yeah," she replied to her mother's look. "I like both of them, and I don't want to make either of them feel bad."  
  
"Well Serenity," Mrs. Wheeler put down her spoon and walked over to her daughter. She put her hand on Serenity's shoulder, and Serenity picked her head up. "If it were me, I'd make a list of the pros and cons of each boy, then throw it out and follow my heart."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Thanks mom."  
  
***  
Mom told me to follow my heart. That's a lot of help. My heart's telling me I really, really like both Tristan and Duke. So now what do I do?  
  
Sayonara,  
  
Serenity  
  
******* so there's chapter 2! I should point out that while I love that line Serenity's mom had at the end, it isn't mine. I stole it directly from Sabrina the Teenage Witch. BUUUT, it doesn't matter; since I'm not making money off this, I can use anything I want! My dad told me, and he's a lawyer!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Sam: o.0' okay, that's enough hot chocolate for you.  
  
CPegasus: NOO! My sugar!!!!  
  
Sam: -_-;; R&R 


	3. Out with the Gang

Hey again! Sorry it took me so long, I've been working on a lot of other things. This fic and all my others are gonna be taking a backseat for a while next to my newest one. Go check it out if you feel like it. Anyway, I had this all nice and planned out, and then I lost my plans -_- so it may take a while to get this done. It's not gonna be incredibly short, but not real long either. So, enjoy!  
  
UPDATE: I re-did my plans a little while ago, and I'm gonna try something semi-cool; I'm gonna post each of these chapters on the day Serenity writes them. If you people dun feel like it, tell me, but I promise it'll get out a LOT quicker this way ^^" anyway, on with the fic!  
  
**** Dear Diary, 2-5  
  
I went out with the gang today, just like we usually do. Of course, it was really different today. I can't believe I never noticed before how Duke and Tristan act around me. It was so obvious! But well, I guess I was just happy to have Joey to hang with, so I didn't notice anyone else. Yeah it's a lame excuse, what are YOU gonna do about it?  
Anyway, we all met at the arcade, like always . . .  
  
Me and Joey met Yugi and the others around noon. Tea was already waiting in line to play Dance Dance Revolution, while Yugi was beating Tristan in their favorite fighting game. I never really got those games, and I never really got good at them, either. Duke was fending off a big bunch of other girls who didn't want to leave him alone.  
"Hey Joey, hey Serenity," Yugi greeted us as we came in.  
"Hey yourself Yuge. Ya gonna let me get a game in edgewise today, or is Tristan gonna be a hog for it, as usual?" Joey shoved Tristan's shoulder at just the wrong moment, making Tristan lose the game.  
"Hey quit it man, I gotta use that arm later!" Tristan jumped up, but stopped short of something when he saw me behind Joey. "Oh uh, hi Serenity." He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little.  
"Hey Tristan!" I smiled.  
Out of nowhere, someone picked me up from behind. I must have screamed or something, because they let me down right away. I turned around, and saw that it was Duke, still with his arms around me.  
"Hey Serenity, great ta see ya." I blushed, and Duke let me go. He looked kinda scared. I guess it must have had something to do with that look Tristan was giving him.  
"Hey guys come on, I'm up!" Tea called. I ran over to the DDR machine while Duke and Tristan fought a little too viciously at their game.  
"Wow Tea, you're amazing!" I said to her, when she was done.  
"Aw, thanks Serenity, but I can still get a lot better." Tea went over and got a drink from the water fountain.  
"Hey Serenity, I can teach you to play that game if you like," Tristan offered.  
"Right, of course. Serenity, Tristan just wants to make up for losing our game; if you learn DDR from him, you'll never win. EVER."  
"So? Sure Tristan, I'd love to learn!"  
Tristan got in line with me for the game, and he showed me how to play while we were waiting. It didn't look too hard, even the harder levels, but he told me that I should start at beginner. When we got to the front, he put money in for both of us and we both started on a low level. Tristan let me pick the song, which was real nice of him. It turned out I was pretty good, but Tristan wasn't. He was a good loser though, and he told me I was really good.  
We went out to lunch after the arcade. I sat between Duke and Tristan, even though Joey was pretty upset. Honestly, it's not Joey's choice who I sit with, OR who I like. So he wasn't too happy. But whatever. I kinda felt like there was this electricity in the air the whole time. Duke was staring at Tristan who was staring at Duke who was ignoring Joey who was staring at Tristan who was ignoring Joey who was staring at Duke who was staring at Tristan . . . and then the food came and everyone stared at their food.  
Other than that, lunch was pretty uneventful. We ended up at the mall to end the day. I usually have fun just window-shopping, but Duke insisted on getting me everything I wanted. I ended up with all these bags, full of books and clothes and all kinds of stuff! I like it and all, but I don't really know if I need them all. I think it might be a bit much. But the way Duke smiled every time he handed me a new bag . . . I don't really know what to think about it now.  
  
I think I've read enough romance manga to know when I'm in love, but this doesn't make sense! I really like Tristan, but I really like Duke, too. Am I allowed to feel like this? I mean, I thought there was only one person for me to love, but I have two right now! I just don't know what's going on. And the dance is less than 2 weeks away! Oh, I don't know what's what! I guess after I think about it, I'll be able to decide.  
  
Right?  
  
*******  
  
so, chapter done, next one started. Be back soon, when Serenity decides to write again 


	4. Date with Duke

Well hello everyone! Thanks for returning to my story. Looks like something happened today, Serenity wrote another Diary entry. Let's take a look . . .  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary 2-8  
  
I think I'm gonna go to the dance with Duke. He took me out on a date tonight, and it was really romantic and sweet of him.  
  
He came to pick me up at 6:30, right on time. He was wearing a nice, neat black suit, he had a rose in the button-hole and everything! He told me we were going someplace fancy, so I wore my favorite dress, the pink one with all the lace on it.  
I guess it was kind of a bad thing that Joey answered the door . . . he got pretty mad when Mom told him that Duke was my date for the night. Of course I told her, so she knew where I was, but there was no reason to tell Joey, and it must have slipped my mind . . .  
Anyway, Joey wasn't happy, but Mom held him back and Duke and I left. He got someone from his house to drive us around. We went to this really fancy Sushi place for dinner. Yeah, Sushi isn't normally too fancy, but this place was really elegant, and expensive! Duke didn't let me see the bill, but it was pretty obvious that he paid a lot. I felt kind of bad for not helping pay, but he said it was no problem at all. He just kind of smiled at me when I told him, and I didn't say anything else.  
After dinner, we went to this really cute little play that was showing at the community theatre. Everyone who was in it looked like they were having a great time, even if they weren't getting any money or anything out of it. I didn't recognize the name of the play, but it was really sweet, and pretty funny. Duke had his arm around my seat the whole time, and he moved it to my shoulders at the really romantic bits. I think I was blushing a little, but I liked it. I don't know if it was proper or anything like that, but it was sweet of him, and I liked it.  
I was watching what he did the entire night, so I don't remember much about the play. He was watching the play, but he kept looking over at me with this cute little smile on his face. He really seems to like me, a lot. But he didn't try to push anything.  
After the play, he took me back home. When we got to the front of my house though, he didn't get out.  
"Serenity, I had a really good time tonight." He said.  
"So did I, Duke." I smiled, and I probably blushed.  
Duke put his arm around me again, and leaned in really close. He closed his eyes and tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away.  
He looked really surprised. "Something wrong?"  
I blushed again. "I . . . I really like you Duke . . . but I don't want to go too fast . . . okay?"  
"alright Serenity, I understand." Duke took his hand away, and opened the door. I got out, and he walked me to the door. My mom came out to meet us, and I went inside. The last thing I saw before I went upstairs to write this was Joey's death glare out the window.  
  
At this point, I think I'll go to the dance with Duke. I like him a lot, and he's a real gentleman. I can tell he's not gonna make me do anything I don't want to. But I guess I have to be fair, and go out with Tristan before I decide, right?  
  
Sayonara  
Serenity 


	5. Date with Tristan

***  
  
Dear Diary, 2-10  
  
Omg . . . I'm just so confused . . . I don't know anything anymore!  
Tristan took me out tonight . . . I don't know what's what now!  
  
Tristan was supposed to come pick me up at 7. he showed up at the door looking rushed and embarrassed at 7:10.  
"Sorry I'm late Serenity . . . my car wouldn't start and the dog had to go out and then-"  
"Tristan, it's okay," I giggled. He was so cute when he was worried like that. "do you have the tickets?"  
he held up a piece of paper printed off his computer. "I reserved them online before I left. We still have plenty of time to get there, as long as the line isn't too bad. You ready?"  
"yeah, let's go." I smiled, and he took my hand. I called to Mom that I was leaving, and Tristan led me to his car. It was an old model, kinda beat up and not great-looking, but it must have meant something to Tristan, from the time he took to be gentle with the door.  
Tristan's mom was driving. She was really nice to me, like, she'd talk to me but she wasn't annoying or anything. Tristan didn't think so, but I thought she was just fine. We got to the theatre and we had just enough time to get some popcorn before the movie started. I don't remember what it was called, but it was some action/adventure thing Tristan wanted to see. I didn't love it, but it wasn't bad.  
When I wasn't paying attention to the movie, I noticed Tristan looking at me and smiling. He put his arm around my shoulder one of the romantic parts, and I leaned into him a little. He didn't try to do anything more than that, but he almost never let go of my hand the whole night.  
Tristan's mom came to pick us up when the movie was over. We ended up waiting outside for her for a little while, and I started regretting that I forgot my coat. I was shivering and everything, and then I wasn't. Tristan had walked around behind me and put his jacket around my shoulders. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I noticed that he was cold now, so I took off the coat and gave it back to him, but he insisted I keep it on. I noticed his mom smiling at that when she came.  
It was on the ride home that I started feeling guilty. I mean, I'd just gone out with Duke a little while ago, and I kinda decided I liked him better. But then I'm still out with Tristan, even though I decided. I don't know . . . I think I thought I was being a bad person for leading Tristan on, since I liked Duke.  
Anyway, we went back to Tristan's house just to hang out for a little while. His mom and dad were both home, and so was his dog. That dog is so big! I think it really liked me . . . or maybe I just had popcorn butter on my hands. You never know.  
We sat around and watched TV for most of the time, eating some ice cream and stuff. We sat next to eachother on the couch, and Tristan had his arm around me again. Tristan pulled out a videotape with some British comedy on it, something called Monty Python. It was pretty funny.  
A little before I had to leave, Tristan asked "you good Serenity?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine . . ." I wasn't quite sure why he was asking.  
"Well I'm not . . . not yet at least . . ." Tristan leaned in closer to me and closed his eyes. I pushed him away.  
"I . . . I really like you Tristan . . . but I don't want to go too fast . . . okay?"  
Tristan let out a little sigh. "come on Serenity, what's the harm?" he leaned in again.  
"Tristan! I-" his lips touched mine and I got cut off. I closed my eyes instinctively, and everything changed. His grip on my shoulder tightened, and I relaxed against him.  
I pulled away and blushed, but I was really, really happy.  
Tristan had his mom take me home after that.  
  
I don't know what happened. What changed? I thought I liked Duke! Duke's polite, and elegant, and sweet, and not pushy . . . what happened? Tristan isn't so polite, but he's fun to be with . . . and he kissed me . . . when he did, all those other factors just disappeared.  
I always said I would go out with anyone who would push me, but Tristan did. I said I wanted someone classy, someone smart and polite. I could have been describing Duke perfectly. So why do I feel this way now about Tristan?  
What the heck am I supposed to do now!?  
  
Serenity 


	6. Final Thoughts

Hey again everyone. This'll be another present-tense chapter. Like in chapter 2, any interruptions will be in third person, while the actual diary entry will be first person. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary, 2-13  
  
I've only got tonight left to decide who to go to the dance with. I can't believe it . . . 2 weeks went by so fast . . .  
I've been thinking all day, but I still don't have my answer. I stayed home all day; I didn't want to run into Tristan or Duke.  
Joey is still upset. Obviously, he doesn't like me dating either of them, but I think he might also be jealous, since he didn't manage to get a date to the dance. I'm pretty sure he likes Mai, but she wouldn't go to the high school dance even if he asked her. But I'm getting off-subject.  
I know I like Tristan, but I like Duke too. And I mean, Duke would make more sense for me to date, right? He's rich, and smart, and cute, and elegant . . . Tristan isn't any of those things. Tristan is rougher . . . he's a fighter, he's not as bright . . . but then he really likes me . . . I can tell.  
But Tristan is more fun to be with. Duke just buys everything I want, but Tristan can't, so he buys the things he thinks are most important for me. Tristan is more spontaneous, and he's more likely to just do something, while Duke would have to plan it out. Duke is cool, but Tristan is interesting.  
But . . . there's also what happened at the end of our dates . . . Both of them tried to kiss me. Duke accepted that I didn't want to. He didn't want to push me to do anything I didn't want to. He's such a gentleman . . . he wanted to go at my pace and not his. That's so polite and good of him. And then there's Tristan . . .  
Tristan kissed me even after I said I didn't want to. Normally, I wouldn't even consider someone who'd do that. But . . . but . . . I don't even know . . . What was different? As soon as he kissed me . . . I've never felt anything like that. All the problems I have . . . all the worries, all the decisions I had to make . . . it all vanished. It was like I was lighter than air . . . just floating away in his arms.  
Could this really be what I've been dreaming of? Could this be the love that I always see in my favorite manga? But how? Tristan's not even close to the kind of person I always said I wanted. Duke is exactly that person.  
So why do I feel this way? I mean . . . I don't even know what I mean. But . . . I mean . . . Tristan is so . . . and Duke isn't . . . Duke's such a gentleman . . . and Tristan just isn't.  
And I think I just made my decision.  
  
***  
  
Smiling a little, Serenity closed her diary and picked up the phone. She didn't hear Joey running up the stairs, listening in on her half of the conversation.  
". . . Hey, it's me . . . I'm good . . . Listen . . . I made my decision . . . well why do you think I'm calling *you*? Heh, yeah . . . no, I haven't told Joey yet . . . not him either, I was kinda hoping you would . . . you will? Okay . . . don't be too mean, alright? Thanks . . . okay, I'll see you then! Bye!" She hung up, just as her door was thrown open by the force of Joey leaning against it.  
"Serenity," Joey was obviously struggling to remain calm, "Who were you talking to?"  
"My date," she answered, and closed the door on her brother.  
  
*****  
  
^.^ so there ya go! She's made her decision. Can you figure out who it is? Or will you be content to wait till tomorrow to find out? I thought you'd wait, you lazy bum. Oh . . . nevermind . . . I shouldn't alienate my readers, now should I? So anyway, come back tomorrow to find out! 


	7. The Dance

Welcome back everyone! Here we go, this is the one you've been waiting for if I've done my job right. For no reason at all besides the fact that I'm bored, this chapter will be in Third Person.  
  
We begin at the beginning of the Domino High Valentine's Dance . . .  
  
****  
  
It was just like any other dance; the walls were covered with stupid decorations, the wallflowers were getting fat by the food table (A/n: that's me ^^"), the couples were making everyone else wish they'd just get a freakin room already, and so on.  
Tea, Joey, and Yugi were waiting. No one had bothered to tell them who Serenity picked, and seeing as this was teenage drama in their lives, they were only there at the dance to find out who it was.  
After a little while of waiting, Duke walked through the door.  
Following him was his group of groupies.  
"Hey Duke!" Yugi called out. Tea held Joey back; there was always the possibility with him that he would charge anything that moved at any given moment, a possibility that was greatly increased by the fact that the given thing liked his little sister.  
However, Duke had one girl on each arm, and 3 more following behind him. Serenity was still nowhere to be seen.  
Tea and Yugi smiled a little, having figured it all out by now. Of course, they were a little worried about Joey's reaction, but well, it would have been the same either way.  
Only a few minutes later, they walked in the door, arm in arm. She was in a lovely pink dress, with frills and lace anywhere and everywhere, almost totally obscuring the actual fabric. He had been forced into a navy blue suit and actually looked pretty good. Serenity and Tristan smiled at each other, amazingly missing the animal-like noises coming from Joey.  
"Hey guys!" Serenity was beaming as she came up to Yugi, Tea and Joey. "Hey big brother."  
Joey managed to contain himself. "Hey Serenity" was all he said. To either of them. A few people saw him sneak out the backdoor, and no one else saw him all night. But he calmed down by the end of the night.  
Serenity and Tristan spent the whole night together. They danced, they talked to their friends, anything that any other couple would do. Because that's what they were now, a couple.  
"Hey Serenity, how come you told Duke who you chose but not any of the rest of us?" Yugi asked at one point.  
"Oh, I didn't tell Duke," Serenity replied. "I asked Tristan to. I didn't really want to be there if he was devastated or anything . . ."  
Yugi and Tea turned to Tristan.  
"Why didn't YOU tell us then Tristan?"  
"Um . . ." Tristan shrugged.  
"When did you end up telling Duke?" Serenity asked.  
"well . . ."  
  
*earlier that day....*  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE! SHE PICKED ME! ME! NOT YOU! ME!" Tristan screamed into Duke's face. He pointed to himself, than Duke, repeatingly " this, not this. This, not this, winner, LOSER!" he then ran off before Duke could beat the daylights out of him.  
Duke stood there blinking for a second, trying to process the information from Tristan's less-than-clear performance. He turned to the girls next to him. "so, who wants to go to the dance with me?"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Earlier today," Tristan answered. Serenity nodded and took his arm again.  
A few people who knew Joey asked what Serenity was doing there, and she answered only that she'd been invited. She didn't want to go into the whole story, not after it was over. She may have been afraid that she'd made the wrong decision.  
  
But she hadn't. 


End file.
